A known sensor device of the general type under consideration is a rod sensor with a rod on the sensor head where a passive sensor is arranged for passively sensing the rotation of an exciter wheel. This known rod sensor is configured such that the rod can be clamped by means of a separate clamping bush in a holding opening, for example a hole or a bore, arranged in the region of the wheel in any orientation with respect to rotations about its rod axis. For this purpose, the clamping bush is initially inserted in the holding opening. The rod is then inserted into the clamping bush until contact is made with the exciter wheel arranged on the wheel and co-rotating with the wheel, and the rod is clamped in the holding opening by means of the clamping bush. However, the rod remains displaceable in this case if a sufficiently large force is used, particularly axially in the holding opening. Due to axle bearing play, particularly when a vehicle is cornering, which is exhibited by the rod sensor and the exciter wheel as part of a brake system, the exciter wheel can therefore push the rod sensor axially back into the holding opening, and the rod is simultaneously held in the holding opening by means of the clamping bush. This kind of fastening counteracts possible damage to the rod sensor.
A disadvantage of clamping the rod of the known rod sensor in the holding opening by means of the known clamping bush is the work involved and the manufacturing and assembly costs.